A Cool Summer's Night
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: WON BEST FABLE AT ETERNAL LEGENDS 2011! Inspired by a late summer night. A couple that enjoys time alone, in their own private sanctuary away from the world on a beautiful summer night. An Inu/Kag One-shot


**Behold...another story! This time it is a AU one-shot!**

**-Rating: M for language slight nudity and implied lemon**

**-Couple: InuYasha and Kagome (of course!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Kagome. Both are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The plot however, is mine!  
**

* * *

**A Cool Summer's Night**

The late summer's sky was a breathtaking blue as the sun made its descent beyond the still green trees that enclosed a private meadow. The breeze was cool, refreshing, a reminder that summer was ending and fall was imminent. It made the green summer grass, short or tall, sway with it. The cattails also danced, as did the beautiful irises, azaleas, and daffodils that called this meadow home. Along with the many colors of flowers, there was also beautiful music, caused by the life here. There was the soothing chorus of the crickets and cicadas and occasional buzzing of harmless bees. And the silent beauty of a dragonfly or moth would flutter among the flowers, as well as an array of butterfly that flew above the grass and rested among the green grass blades or on a nearby flower.

This was their sanctuary, a place where no one could bother them and where they could be together. It was a beautiful area of nature, undisturbed by concrete or pollution. And this was a part of their lives, something that no one could take away from them.

Near the northern edge of the meadow, a red and blue blanket where two occupants rested quietly.

Brown eyes framed by soft hair as black as a raven observed the nature around her while listening to the heartbeat of the person beside her. Her head rested on his chest, his arm around her slim waist to keep her at his side. A small pleasant smile reached her lips.

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" The girl whispered, letting her hand roam the bare skin of her boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah…but I've seen something that's more gorgeous than anything else…and she's right here with me."

She could only sigh with love for the man that she's known for four years. Taking a moment to breath in the scent of his warm skin, a scent of her favorite cologne combined with the faint smell of pine, she lifted her head to gaze into the eyes that she loved so much.

Even though he was three years older than her, Kagome Higurashi knew without a doubt that when she first caught a glimpse of the ever handsome yet egotistical hanyou before her, she knew she was trapped.

Inuyasha Taisho was an inu hanyou, a being born of human and demon blood. But that mattered little to the then 15 year old freshman. While she thought she never had a chance with the popular senior, Kagome couldn't help but daydream of what could be. He was undoubtedly handsome, with silver hair that was long and lustrous, skin that was tan and flawless yet hard to penetrate, his cute silver ears that marked him as different on his head.

But what caught her, what reeled her in was his eyes. She's seen many unique eye colors but never before has she seen the color he possessed. His was a rich, deep and alluring shade of gold; like an illuminating sunset.

The sun's dying yellow rays now penetrated the shady green tress to shower rays of light upon the secluded meadow. The birds were singing their songs as the crickets and cicadas continued theirs as the day was slowly ending, turning into a what would be a nice night.

"I think it's been a while since we had a chance to be alone; after everything's that's been going on." Her hand went to softly to caress his face as she spoke.

"Yeah I know. It's been hell." The wind tickled his ears, causing them to flick cutely. His eyes than caught sight of a blue azalea close to them and reached over to pluck it from the ground. "I've been wanting to get away for just a little while, just to spend time with you." He then placed the flower behind her right ear.

His touch seemed to relax her, letting him play with her hair after he put the blue azalea in. "Me too." Her hand cupped his cheek and went down to place a tender kiss to his lips. Then she rested her head where she could kiss or nuzzle his neck if she desired to. "Why does it have to be this way, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou could pick up her distress and confusion, feelings that caused his heart to ache. While one hand resided around her waist, the other went to feel the warm flesh of her face. Then he felt her tiny hand, her delicate hand that made his body melt with a single touch, and held his hand to her face. "I don't know. I just fucking hate all this…drama and shit that make it seem like we…are betraying the world or some shit like that."

Kagome knew what he was talking about and it brought much pain and anger to her. As she smelt the grass around them, heard nature's music and felt his rough and warm flesh on her face, all she wanted was to spend time with Inuyasha, to be together no matter what the world said about them.

After dealing with the amount of negative comments and sneers and glares of hate and disapproval over the years, and the situation of having their families find out about their now three year secret relationship and facing all the questions, it was indeed hell for the couple.

"But it doesn't matter now. We're here, alone and that's what matters." Kagome whispered as she felt a cool breeze on her arms and legs.

"That's right. To hell what they think!" His voice confirmed.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she pecked the sensitive flesh on his neck a few times. After a nuzzle below his chiseled jaw, any thoughts excluding them was erased from her mind. "Remember when we first met?"

"How can I not? It's hard to forget when we're laying in the same spot I found you."

It was around the same time, a late summer's night like this less than four years ago. After a harsh fight with her father, she ran blindly from her house, angry and hurt as tears streamed down her face. After about a mile of running, not caring that she was in a place private from the concrete world, she fell down, wrapped her arms around herself and cried. Kagome didn't know how long she wept but when she heard footsteps, she lifted her head and through her blurry vision she saw a figure with silver hair and eyes that she would recognize anywhere.

"When I first saw you, I knew I had to do something to stop that crying. It just pained me to see you like that." His fingers that sprouted claws began to play with hers as he looked up into the summer blue sky.

Her eyes never left their dancing fingers and just sighed.

As they lay peacefully together, the sun's rays became less and less as the it sunk lower and as stars began to appear in the slowly darkening sky. The music never ceased and the wind only continued to wrap around the couple, making strands of silver and black fly around them.

Suddenly, in a playful mood, Kagome with her sneaky sexy grin, whispered in a voice that made the hanyou excited in more ways than one. "Catch me if you can." And like a bullet, she was up and running away.

"Hell if I can't, woman!" And just like that, Inuyasha was up and running after her.

The hanyou chased his giggling girlfriend, seeing her gorgeous smile and her eyes sparkling with laughter and desire. She knew he could easily catch her if he wanted to but Inuyasha decided that chasing at a slower speed just made it more fun.

He wasn't far behind her as they sped through the green grass. Since he was behind her, he took the time to appreciate her and her body. She was wearing a lovely white and blue summer dress that ended at her knees. He could see the lovely curves of her waist and her hips and the backside he admired so much and was prone to touching many times a day. Her legs were long, lean and tan from spending time outdoors and swimming. Her arms and shoulders were delicate and toned, so smooth and soft to the touch. Her black hair that was so thick, full and wavy, waved behind her. Sure she wasn't a model but Inuyasha loved her, despite what she looked like.

The two ran happily though the meadow careless of anything around them. Kagome often looked behind her to see her hanyou's sexy smirk on his breathtaking face; which caused her to smile even more and giggle as she tried to outrun him, the grass cool below her bare feet.

She was fast but he was even faster. So when they reached the middle of their private sanctuary, he finally caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. She squealed as he spun her around; his arms around her waist. He laughed as she did until he set her down. Inuyasha then grabbed her hand and pulled them down to the ground; with her on top of him.

As her breathless giggled settled, she sighed helplessly at him. "You're such a pain the ass, you know that?" Kagome rested her forehead on his, her chest meeting his as they both panted for air.

He only chuckled, his hands going up and down her back, occasionally stopping to squeeze her backside. "But would you have me any other way?"

She shook her head. "No. I love you the way you are, you know that."

A single yellow butterfly hovered around them as the hanyou pulled her down to meet his lips. It was loving, passionate, full of hope and joy. An occasional moan escaped the 19 year old's lips as her 22 year old boyfriend plundered and stroked her mouth; an area which only he would ever explore. His arms tightened around her waist, while her hands gently cupped his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome pulled back, breathless yet again. She raised her head as she felt his lips venture down to her jaw and the creamy flesh of her neck. For some reason, he loved suckling and kissing on her neck. But she didn't resist those tempting lips that could arouse her and make her feel like she was his; which wasn't far from the truth.

Smelling her growing desire and her quickening heartbeat, Inuyasha knew that now was the right time. He wanted to bring her out here, not just for being alone, but for something he's been wanting to do for a long time now. With little effort, he sat up, with her straddling his hips and her hands planted firmly on his shoulders.

Confused as to why he stopped and was now sitting up, she looked at him and asked. "Why'd you stop?"

He only chuckled at how cute she looked, with her lips swollen, her face flushed and her hair still gliding in the summer breeze. And with her talented hands on his shirtless chest, it was hard for him to get what he needed to say out. This was now the best time for him to ask her.

"Kagome…"He cleared his throat while not only his heart beat frantically but hers with how he said her name with such affection.

"What is it?"

"You know, I'm not very good with saying how I feel…but it seems that whenever you're with me, I feel so powerful yet so confused, trying so hard to say what you deserve to hear from me."

"Inuyasha…" Her hands rubbed his muscular arms, hoping it would help him.

"Please let me say this." He saw her nod and continued slowly. The back of his fingers went to stroke her slightly red cheek, the flesh hot from the chase but now cooling from the meadows breeze. "I have never felt this way before with anyone and it's quite…scary for me but…I know that I could never feel for anyone the way I feel for you right now."

She felt that this was going somewhere, the way her heart beat and the forthcoming tears she felt pricking her eyes. Kagome knew Inuyasha was always acting confident but was immensely shy when it came to expressing how he felt. So with baited breath, the brown eyed beauty remained still while her hands stroked his arms.

"I wanted to bring you out here, to our special place not only to get you alone…"His voice was shaking now as his body began to tremble slightly as he reached down in his jean pocket to feel for that trinket, to make sure it was still there. With a relieved inner sigh, he held her waist with one arm and looked into her shimmering brown eyes. His other hand firmly grasped the small object and brought it out.

Her eyes widened as she finally saw what he brought out. It made a single tear escape and run down her face. "Inuyasha…." She breathed out, her hand touching his that held the significant piece of jewelry.

"You are special to me, no matter what anybody says. If I want to be with you, then I will damn well be with you, Kagome! No one can take you away from me! I love you! I love you so much it hurts!" He closed his eyes and for a moment smelt her delicious scent of lavender and vanilla and the azalea in her hair. Then he asked, in a voice he only used for her. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Her mind focused on his words while her eyes stared at the lone azure stone on the silver band in front of her. She closed her eyes, letting numerous tears loose and nodded as she looked back up at him.

"Yes…Yes!" She repeated her mouth was swiftly brought to his.

Knowing she needed to breathe, he pulled away, letting her hid her head in his chest, as he took her right ring hand and slid it on her ring finger; where it would remain. Kagome turned her head when she felt the cool metal on her finger.

"Inuyasha…" She softly spoke his name. Kagome lifted her head and caught his lips once more, moaning into his lips that she too loved him with all her heart. She would never grow tired of his kisses or his touches that sent marvelous streaks of fire though her body.

"Kagome…" He spoke through their lip lock. She was the constant rock in his life; the single flame that burned in the night, the sole breeze that cooled his raging temper.

When they pulled apart again, her forehead rested against his, her eyes shut. "Love me…" She pecked his lips and whispered again into them. "Make love to me, Inuyasha."

That single request that was spoken with such seriousness, such tenderness and sincerity made the inu hanyou reel with such inner joy. They have never gone farther than her revealing her breasts willingly or letting him reveal his manhood to her on a rare occasion. They have seen each other naked before but they've never gone further than what they were comfortable with. Kagome was indeed a virgin and so was understandably shy and inexperienced. Well, he was a virgin too, saving it for the woman he could call his own.

With his eyes now glazing over with more adoration and eagerness than ever, his claws went up her perfectly tanned arms; causing her to shiver in pleasure. His hands reached her shoulders, where he proceeded to slide the straps of her dress down. Understanding, Kagome let him slide the dress down her body to reveal a white strapless bra. Knowing what he wanted, she reached around her and unbuckled the contraption, letting it fall down to join the dress that pooled around her waist.

No words needed to be spoken as their eyes told their significant other how they felt and what they wanted. Inuyasha turned them around so that she was now below him; his hips between her bare legs. His silver hair curtained them, preventing the world from seeing such an intimate moment between a hanyou and his beautiful fiancée.

As the late summer sunset gave way to a lovely night, making the stars blanket the velvet late summer sky, as the cicadas and crickets continued their never-ending song, a soothing breeze that foretold the closing of summer, the couple made love for the first time in the colorful meadow. Feminine gasps and breathless moans of pleasure and masculine grunts drowned out the summer music, oblivious to anything but what the other was making them feel underneath a romantic late summer night.

_The wind of a late summer night, is so relaxing._

_It just feels like all your problems fade away. _

_The music of crickets, of cicadas sounding so peaceful_

_Seeing a moth, bee or even a lone butterfly fluttering above the summer grass_

_To breath in the scents of a sweet summer night as the day ends_

_As the air cools, the calming breeze that sways the grass and blows on your face_

_For the fading summer will soon give way to fall_

_

* * *

_**Nothing but a sweet summer romance! I think it turned out great! It maybe a one-shot but I'm proud of this! The italic paragraph at the end was based by my own take of a late summer night. I needed to get this out of my system before I finish my other stories. Anyway, I hope you liked! **

**Ja Ne!  
**


End file.
